An Odd Love Story
by My Lovely Valentina
Summary: I didn't ask for it to be over, but then again, I didn't ask for it to begin. For that's the way it is with life, as some of the most beautiful days come completely by chance. But even the most beautiful days eventually have their own sunsets. NxM
1. Prologue: A Very Disastrous Sakura?

"**An Odd Love Story"**

**by: My Lovely Valentina  
**

**Summary:** I didn't ask for it to be over, but then again, I didn't ask for it to begin. For that's the way it is with life, as some of the most beautiful days come completely by chance. But even the most beautiful days eventually have their own sunsets.

* * *

**Prologue: A very disastrous Sakura?**

"Ohmigosh! He's here!" I heard Sumire shout her lungs out. She was head-over-heels for that guy.

She even told us that she'll do whatever it takes just to be with him even jumping off a cliff! Then, if she jumps, she'll die, right? Then how can she be with him?

I don't know why girls are so in love with that awful person. Well, it's true that Natsume's my friend but there is also a part of him that I hate. He's rude, mean and selfish. He's also arrogant, nasty and on top of that, he's a BIG MEAN PERVERT!

"If you have that many reasons to hate him, then what part of him do you like?"

Well, he's considerate sometimes. He's sweet and he values those which are important to him.

"I see. So you do like him?"

Of course I like him! I like him as a friend!

"Not more than that?"

Well, if you mea--, wait. Why is someone answering my thoughts?!

"HOTARU! KOKO! STOP READING MY MIND!" They're really mean! They don't respect others' privacy!

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ NORMAL POV ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

"This thing is really worth the bucks." Hotaru said, showing off her malefic smile on her face.

The group are already 16-year olds with hormones ramping its rights and puberty taking its toll. Well, not for Little Miss Mikan. She has to endure those mocking and teasing about her childish attitude and body especially by the one who loves taunting her, Hyuuga Natsume.

Natsume and Mikan have been enemies since they're 11 and at the same time, friends. But their friendly relationship don't seem to exist except for one fact that keeps it living: They don't hurt each other.

Many doubt that there is friendship growing between them since they keep arguing. Fan girls hate Mikan for being so close and clingy to Natsume which lessens the percent of their chances of him falling in love with them. In their dreams, alright.

But there are a few people who were witnesses of their unusual friendship. They also began to doubt that the growing seed between them is friendship. And they begin to think that it was something else, something much more unexpected. But that thought began to diminish as another thought passed by. A person who doesn't know how to love, and a person who don't know anything about love, as lovers? Is absolutely impossible.

"You're so mean Hotaru, you're buying those stuff just to make fun of me!" Mikan said as she wailed.

"Shut up, stupid. I didn't pay a thousand dollars just to amuse that stupid little brain of yours. I bought this thing for money. This thing is good for business and business is starting now." As usual, Hotaru has this stoic expression which disables everyone to guess what she feels.

"HOTARU! YOU'RE SUCH A BIG MEANIE! I THOUGHT YOU'RE MY BESTFRIEND! WHAT ABOUT FOREVER?!" Mikan cried out.

"There's no forever, idiot. All of us are going to die." Hotaru said as she rolled her eyes.

"That's where you're wrong, Hotaru. I'm sure that we have a second life waiting for us and let's die together so that we'll not be apart!" Mikan grinned.

"What an idiot."

Hotaru walked out leaving Mikan and her pudden-head daydreams.

"What a disgusting move, Mikan-chan. Hahahaha. That was funny, though. See you later!" Koko was laughing out loud as he left.

'I wasn't even trying to make everyone laugh. Oh well!' Mikan thought as she shrugged.

Mikan was walking in the halls grumbling about her idiocy. She regrets being stupid and all but that's her best aspect so far.

'God might have placed the wrong recipe on me.' She thought.

One thing she didn't know, she was one of the best. She has still yet to discover what's best inside of her and a person who knows how precious she is.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be in class, Miss Sakura?"

Uh-oh. Terrible Jinno caught her again. She wasn't paying attention to the bell, that's why she's still not on class.

"The bell didn't ring yet. Jin-jin, I think you're getting old." Mikan said as she pitied Jinno. That was exactly the very last move she should make. Poor Mikan, when will you ever learn?

"SAKURA! THE BELL DID RING 15 minutes AGO! DETENTION AFTER CLASS!"

"What?! Aw, Jin-jin! Please spare me on this one! I'm so sorry!" Mikan was wailing and begging at him but her efforts just came to a loss. For Jinno is the most stone-hearted teacher she ever met.

Detention came and as usual, she worsened her situation. In detention, they were given a task to shut up and just sit on their chairs. Mikan, on the other hand, won't stop on talking until it gave the teacher a headache.

Mikan was quite relieved that she wasn't given another trip to detention but a trip on the cleaners. The detention proctor can't handle her in class that's why she was given another punishment. She was supposed to clean off the leaves on the grass but instead, she made a house for the animals which are made of leaves!

What a very troublesome lass.

The teachers can't deal with her anymore that's why the they've decided the very least choice they should have made.

"Let's leave it to Hyuuga." Misaki-sensei offered.

"Oh, yeah, he's her partner, isn't he? Let's let him deal with her. And I also heard that there's something going on between them." another teacher said.

"One thing I know is going on is that air filling Sakura's brain. She's a nut-head!"

"Calm down, Kira-chan. I know that you can't handle her talkative side but she's just a child! You don't have to talk to my student that way." Narumi said.

"What child?! For goodness sake! She's sixteen!" Kira was a new teacher at school and it was her first to encounter a student like Mikan.

"She's just innocent. You'll like her if you'll know her." Narumi defensed.

"I hope this plan will work. So what will we make Natsume do?" Kira asked.

"I know a very great plan." Narumi said as he laughed evilly.

* * *

Well, this is my very first fic. This is just the prologue and I might release the next at the end of the week. Hopefully, there's no many things to do in school except for the MIDTERMS. I know, I've exaggerated Mikan that much but there's a very good explanation. ^__^ Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Impostor

"**An Odd Love Story"**

**by: My Lovely Valentina**

**Summary:** I didn't ask for it to be over, but then again, I didn't ask for it to begin. For that's the way it is with life, as some of the most beautiful days come completely by chance. But even the most beautiful days eventually have their own sunsets.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Impostor**

"Can somebody help me here?!" I've been shouting my lungs out for the last five hours—or maybe not. Well, actually, I fell asleep since my brain wasn't at its norm, I don't know what I would do!

I happened to encounter a girl, whom I don't know, told me that Jinno-sensei was looking for me and his face was absolutely terrifying. In my dismay, I panicked. She said that I better hide and she'll tell me when's the right time to get out. But next thing I knew, I was locked up in the Janitor's closet! What a fab day.

Wait, I think I heard footsteps! Now is my chance.

"Help! I need help here! Please open the door!" I shouted at the top of my voice.

"Who's there?" There is someone! Thank you so much, God!

"It's me, Mikan! Sakura Mikan! Please help me! Somebody locked me in here and I can't get out." I explained as I hit the door a lot of times.

"Sakura-san?! Why are you there?!"

"Ruka-pyon?! Is that you? Thank goodness, you're here!" I felt so relieved when I knew it was him.

"Hang on in there! Uh-oh. The lock needs a key. The only way to open this is to use force." Force? What force?

Next thing I knew is I heard banging of sounds at the door. I don't know what he's doing but I know that he wasn't supposed to do that.

"Ruka-pyon! What are you doing?!" I asked.

"Destroying...the...lock."

"Destroy? Why?"

"I'll...answer that...later..." He said. What is he actually doing?! I don't feel so good about this.

**(NORMAL POV)  
**

The battering of sounds continued which was quite irritating to hear. But that shouldn't be the problem they should be facing right now. How could they explain the ruined door?! It was clearly stated in the rules that they shouldn't be touching anything that is owned by the school facility. Yet, someone broke the rules. But, they can't blame them, right?

As soon as the sounds were gone, it became silent for a few moments. Suddenly, Mikan threw herself out the door and hastily hugged Ruka. She was in tears, alright. She was afraid of the thought that she might not get out and gets stuck for the whole night. Ruka, on the other side, was blushing really hard. In case, you didn't know, he has loved her for almost 5 years. He also questioned himself, why her? Well, it's obvious that he's the only one who could answer that. He was quite at denial at first but he can't get over his emotions. He just love her so much until there's nothing he could do but accept it. She has the most beautiful heart he had ever seen. Yes, he loved her because she's beautiful inside because her heart was pure and innocent. And after a while, he had seen how beautiful she was in the outside, simplicity is really the best. And by that thought, he fell in love with her even more but not to the point of obsession.

"S-Sakura-san?" Ruka was obviously stuttering. But her embrace tightened even more.

"Ruka-pyon. I'm so happy you came. I was so terrified that I can't stop crying. Ha-ha. I'm really stupid. I'm laughing while crying. I'm just so happy." Mikan wasn't crying because of pain or guilt, she was crying because of joy and relief.

Ruka was glad to hear that he made her happy.

"I'm glad to hear that." he said and eventually calmed down and smiled. They remained at that position for several minutes and the both of them remained comfortable in each others arms. One thing they didn't know, **two pairs** of eyes are prying on them, one jealous and the other in pleasure.

**Morning came...**

**(MIKAN'S POV)**

Wow. That was a fast sleep. And thinking of slumber themes, I brought myself to sleep last night an hour past midnight. I was so engrossed at the thought of the ruined door and—and Ruka-pyon! How can I face him? Well, there's nothing wrong about it! I-it's just a friendly hug—but, he's still a GUY!

Well if I can go to school now, and repair the ruined door, the chances of my problems to be lessened will be high! And the school opens at...what time? Six, I seem to remember. And now it's five past six. So in _theory, _I could go and repair the damaged door now if I wanted to. I could just get up, slip on some clothes, go down to the school, and redo that door.

But, how can I even go in there? The school won't be open for students until 7 am! It's no use. And—and now to think of it, HOW CAN I EXACTLY GO IN THERE, WHEN IT'S A WEEKEND?! What a bummer.

Sigh. I'm going to turn over now and go back to sleep. I don't want to think why I'm awake so early. It must be the birds. Those cute birds that sing when the sun starts to rise. Yes, it was those birds that woke me up and nothing else! If I just think about something else, I'll not worry 'bout those problems. Hmm...close my eyes, plump up my pillow, think about something else...I wonder what grandpa prepared for me for breakfast?

This is killing me. It makes me feel uneasy just leaving that door damaged. Some janitor might take notice at it and it's for sure he's going to report it to the office. I need to talk to Hotaru.

Abruptly, I get out of bed, throw on my clothes, and tiptoe down the stairs. Grandpa doesn't want me going to another's house this early in the morning. Outside the air has a sweet, new-day smell, and the road is completely quiet. Gosh, it's nice being up so early. Why one earth don't I get up at six more often? I should do this everyday. I could also avoid those detentions that Jinno's been given me since I started schooling here in GA.

I arrived at Hotaru's house which is 10x bigger than ours. Hotaru is one of the richest kid in school. Well, Gakuen Alice is a school for rich people. But in my case, even though were not rich, I'm lucky that I can go to school there. You wanna know why? Well, my grandpa and Hotaru's grandpa is the very best buddies you'll know. Taro-ji-san, Hotaru's grandpa, offered that he'll pay for my tuition fees.

Anyways, I pushed the doorbell and waited for a few moments. Finally, the door drew open.

"HOTARU!" I jumped to her side which I know will obviously irritate her.

"What are you doing here? It's six in the morning, idiot." I saw her roll her eyes in a tedious way. There's her nonchalant look again. Why am I here? Of course I miss her! And...that.

"I just miss you, Hotaru!"

"Yeah, I know, you always miss me." She said.

"So..." I began to say.

"Come on in, I know there is something wrong." That made me dumbfounded.

Wow, I can't believe she's that keen. Oh well, that's my Hotaru!

As we arrived at the center of her mansion, Taro-ji-san saw me and welcomed me. He hugged me so tight that I found it hard to breathe.

"Mikan-chan! It's been a long time since I saw you! You grew up beautifully! Look at you, I can hardly recognize you now!" Those words flattered me. Really? I look beautiful?

_'You look like a child for a fourteen year old. You didn't even__ grow a thing at your chest!"_

Natsume! I'll really hate you for saying that! Even though, that was two years back, I can't seem to make myself forget the thing that he said. By the way, I haven't talked or fought with Natsume for a while now. I don't know what happened to him, but it feels so awkward. And, why is he so distant to me lately? I...

"Mikan-chan?" Oh, I forgot.

"Ojii-san, you just saw me last week!"

"Really? Oh no, I'm getting old!" He said with a scruffy and wiggly voice. I just giggled until Hotaru said something.

"You are old." That made me burst into laughter and so was Taro-ji-san.

"What a bunch of morons." I heard Hotaru say it. Well, people were asking why are we best friends when we are the exact opposite. I don't know either! I just know that we love and care for each other!

"Come on, Mikan. Let's go upstairs." Hotaru said.

As we passed through the stairs, I spotted two new vases. The one at my right is a silver shimmering flower vase which shines when touched by the sun. The other at my left was a replication of the other but the color is turquoise green. Heck, why am I even talking about vases when I have a problem to solve?!

Hotaru's room is simple but there are lots and lots of technology stuff. I think her favorite one is the mind-reading lavatory which is her latest collection. But she mostly uses her baka gun on me which is the least thing that I love.

"Hotaru, how come you knew that there is something bugging me?" I asked out of the blue.

"It's unusual for you to wake up this early in the morning and come at my house." She replied. Wow, she's really smart.

"So, aren't you gonna ask me what my problem is?" I'm such an idiot. Why did I even ask that question?! I'm sure Hotaru will call me a moron or a stupid person again. That's why I close my eyes and...

"What is wrong, Mikan?" She asked. That was...unexpected.

"Umm...you see, yesterday, there was this girl that came to me and told me..." You already know what happened right so let's skip that part.

"...and then Ruka-pyon came and helped me get out. But the thing was, the door was locked and needs a key to open it. That's why, he broke the door with a fire extinguisher and that's it." I explained.

"Is that it?" She asked with one brow lifted. There's that look again.

"Yup, that's just...it!" I said nervously. She knew there was something else.

"Are you really sure?" Hotaru's face came nearer and nearer to mine until I can't get hold of it.

"OK! There IS something else!" And after that, I told her the WHOLE story.

"I see. When did that time happen, when that girl approached you." she asked.

"Well, that was at lunch when I went where my locker was located."

"That was before when you went to detention, right?" Hotaru asked. Detention? I wasn't even at detention!

"What are you talking about, Hotaru? I wasn't in detention."

"I'm right there is something fishy goin' on."

Huh? I don't understand what's going on. What detention? I'm in detention? I don't understand what's happening, anymore!

"There's an impostor. And she's after you, Mikan."

* * *

**Ok, I know you're a bit disappointed in this and the last chapter because there's no Mikan and Natsume moments. But I tell you, the next chapter will be all about them. Let's deal with this impostor problem first. But before that, I want to thank those people who read my story even though I didn't get any reviews. The next chappie might come out next week. Please read and REVIEW!**

**~ My Lovely Valentina ~**


End file.
